Away From You
by Chris4Short
Summary: NC-17! S/D have one last night together before Sam is off to Area 51, and Daniel off to Atlantis.


Sam's back hit the wall before the door had even fully closed. She stared into the blue eyes in front of her. They swirled with the beat of her heart: love; need; undying love; undying devotion; need; need; need….

Lips caught hers, as she was about to speak, pushing her even further into the wall. It had been so long since those lips had touched hers. They simply hadn't had time to do anything more than catch a small meal before plunging into their separate research labs. Sometimes it felt as if they were distant friends, and not best friends, best lovers.

"Sam," he murmured as he pushed his hand through her short hair. "I can't go. I just have to tell them I can't go."

"No, Daniel, you have to, I'll be ok," Sam said, closing her eyes as he searched her face.

"You're good in poker, but not face to face," he said, smiling.

Chuckling she looked at him. "Damn it! Why did we have to make this so complicated?"

"It's simple, my dear," he said, once more leaning into her neck. "I've finally stopped denying we have more than a friendship and you finally admitted you're heart was mine from the day we met."

"Really? Is that how you remember it going?"

"You recall it differently?" Daniel asked, his soft breath tickling her slowly exposed shoulder. She should have known better than try to fight a loosing battle as one of his hands began to unbutton her BDU top.

"Slightly," she breathed. In return she began to unbutton his top. "I seem to recall we both were scared to learn we had been walking around in denial for so many years."

"And here I thought you still thought it was a river in Egypt."

Sam gave a small laugh. "Oh honey, I've become quiet well versed in my Egyptology."

Daniel paused and frowned, as if hurt, or thinking, or … either way it made Sam giggle and kiss him. "Ok, I've learned bits and pieces. My teacher is rather distracting."

"Hmm. I suppose that is a good excuse."

Finally both their shirts were off, leaving the black t-shirt still to contend with. Daniel expertly drew his hands under the fabric, breaking the kiss only long enough to bring the shirt over her head and drop it on the floor. Sam helped Daniel out of his shirt and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to the beating of the strong, steady heart that was hers.

"I missed you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, long fingers dancing around the hem of her pants.

"It's been so busy lately, I don't know if I'm coming or going. I am inclined to agree with you though," she said, looking up at him. "I don't want you to go to Atlantis. And Area 51, well I've been putting it off for so long, why not just keep it as something to do in the future? But it seems like all the decisions have been made already."

"Jack isn't happy about the whole breaking up of 'his team,' either. I've met with General Landry but he says that I am needed at Atlantis. And, quite selfishly, I am very excited to go."

"It's not selfish. This is something you deserve; you have worked hard to get to go. And we will find a way to keep in contact," Sam added, kissing his bare chest.

"Not the kind of contact I am needing at the moment," Daniel whispered into her ear. Sam looked into his eyes once more and saw the flashes of love, desire, need… need. Yes they needed each other right now.

Pulling him down to her, she firmly claimed his mouth as hers. Hands worked over each other's bodies expertly, knowing the curves from the many hidden trysts they allowed themselves. Their love for each other had been a double edge sword: they were lovers in private, but had to be only friends in public. It had put a strain on both aspects, but they knew that they could never allow their feelings show to their teammates.

Daniel pulled Sam back toward him, wrapping her into him. They stood there for a while, simply listening to the silence of her lab and each other.

"Let's go, let's get out of here," Daniel said finally. Picking up their tops they pulled them back on and slipped out of the lab to leave the mountain and to Daniel's house. Sam leaned her head on his shoulder as they drove, enjoying the few moments they could let their guard down. It had been a long few weeks and with the impending moves to Atlantis and Area 51, they both needed a few hours away from the base.

Opening the door to the house, Daniel kissed her again. Sam felt like she was at home when they were able to be themselves and express their feelings. They spent a few minutes tidying the living room and made some lunch. As they worked they talked about their latest projects and how Teal'c seemed to be enjoying his time with his people and family. Daniel had gotten another postcard from Jack with simply "I don't want to be the man anymore." Of course both of them knew it meant he was having a good time.

"The General called, and said we have three day leave. When's your plane?" Daniel said, wrapping his arms around Sam as she rinsed the dishes.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm packed and have all my stuff already waiting at the hanger." Sam turned and smiled up to him. "I don't have to be there but 30 minutes before my flight."

"I'll make sure you get there on time," he replied, kissing her once more and pulled her back out of the kitchen. Pulling off their BDU jackets and lining their boots by the door, they moved into the living room and lay on the couch, turning on the TV and relaxing against each other. Daniel laid a blanket over Sam and kissed the top of her head.

Sam held his hand and gently rubbed his arm, enjoying the last day they would be together. It had been a hard decision to allow the SGC to pull SG-1 apart. Of course, with Jack going to Washington, DC, and Teal'c off to help the Jaffa government, there wasn't anything visible to keep Sam and Daniel at the SGC. Moving on seemed the best thing, and the new General, General Landry, had encouraged this.

Moving on… Sam closed her eyes as she thought of this. How could she move on when she had finally found Daniel and they stopped dancing around their emotions they had thrust deep into themselves. Like most things, it had taken almost dying to make them stop and analyze their feelings. Sam's being lost in space and having to find her way out of a living nebula had forced her to really analyze her feelings for all the men in her life, especially Daniel.

"You ok?" Daniel asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Just thinking."

Daniel smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't want to think at the moment," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I just want to remember this, and make you look forward to the next time."

Sam blushed slightly, meeting his kisses and pulling him down to her. "I always look forward to the next time."

She moved under the blanket and rolled over to straddle him. Once more only the black t-shirts and BDU pants separated them, as she molded her body into his, pushing her fingers over his sculpted shoulder and into his hair. Daniel quickly let his fingers push the fabric around her torso up and was working on her bra as Sam played with his own shirt. Once more they found themselves exposed and caressing the bare skin they had longed to touch.

The fires of desire licked at their skin as Daniel pulled Sam closer; dipping his hands down Sam's back and inched closer to the top of her pants. Sam tucked into his chest and nipped at his neck, kissing every inch she could reach. Shifting, they started to unsnap their pants, frustrated by the sudden lack of contact.

"Bed, now," Daniel breathed into her ear, picking her up as he pulled a leg of her pant off. They almost tripped up the stairs as his own pants were inched slowly, by Sam, down. Falling into the bed they shared when they could, Daniel shook the pants off, crawling over Sam's nearly naked body.

Sam had found that Daniel was a very skilled lover; his way of being especially attentive to her was something she cherished. His hands cupped her breasts, as he kissed her, not hiding his erection as her hands floated over his back, bringing him on top of her. He bucked and small whimpers of impending need escaped Sam's lips. Not wasting any time had become an urgent thought as Sam wrapped a leg around his, bucking into him, feeling his strained cock even through the two layers of cloth.

Dipping a finger into her sex, Daniel watched as Sam's eyes fluttered close and gasped for air. It was always a pleasure to watch her enjoy what he was giving her. There were many nights when they simply floated on clouds, bringing each other into ecstasy. Trying to ignore his own need pulsating, Daniel ever so slowly worked his lover's panties down to her ankles, smiling as she did a small flick and sent them flying to the floor. Trailing his hands up and down her long legs, he met her shining eyes and not for the first time wondered how he ever denied her his love.

Trailing kisses up her legs, breathing gently as he tickled the back of her knees. Her thighs beckoned him as he spread them and found her willing sex waiting for him. Sam's fingers tangled in his short hair as he began to explore the tender flesh. Pleasurable moans filled the air as Daniel worked her into the first orgasm. Feeling her buck into him, letting her push his head deeper, Daniel thrust into the mattress himself, eager as ever to thrust into her and feel her around his cock.

"Holy Hannah. Don't stop. Oh. Yes. Daniel."

It was enough to make him jump out of his briefs, as her cries became begging. Flicking his own underwear onto the floor, he crawled up her body, kissing above her sex, in her belly button, up the valley of her breasts and across her collarbone.

"Sam?"

"Mm?"

"Promise me one thing, ok?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Someday we will stop hiding."

Sam cupped his face and smiled, tears stinging her eyes. "I hope it is as soon as you come back from Atlantis."

"I'll go and turn back around than."

Sam nodded, letting the tears spill. She was a soldier 90% of the time, but the other 10% she was a scientist and a woman. But in the arms of her lover, she was 100% his lady. Daniel kissed her deeply, tracing her mouth with his tongue, mesmerized by how she tasted. Pulling back slightly, he grabbed himself and slid into her, marveling once more how perfect she felt around his cock.

Slowly they rocked, gliding in and out, fingers tracing each other's skin and letting the fire fan between them. It felt like a wave crashed over them as they fell into a steady yet soft rhythm. The weeks of being not being able to even kiss each other had built up the desires as the two lovers enveloped themselves in each other.

Sam hit another orgasm, digging her fingers into Daniel's back, pulling him into her, and longing to have him devour every inch of her if he could. The pace quickened and soon Daniel was feeling the need to release his seed. Looking into her eyes he knew she was ready, and soon he was spilling himself into her, cradling her body into his as he pumped into her.

Exhausted they rolled over, tracing each other's profile, memorizing the moment. Sam rolled into Daniel, hugging him, her breasts teasing his bare chest as she breathed. Daniel was sure she had fallen asleep her breathing had become so light.

"Daniel?" she said at last, raising her head an inch off his chest.

"Mm?"

"Will you kiss me when I board the plane?"

He smiled. "Isn't that a bit public? That breaks our first and only rule: No public displays of affection."

Sam frowned at this, but as Daniel met her gaze, he could see something brilliant was forming. "Yes, I guess you are right, however," she said, shifting away from his body and draping a leg over his thigh. "We'd be the only ones to know what it really meant."

Daniel tried to not let himself get worked up as he let her push him to his back and sit on his semi-hardness. "True. I guess a bit of leg humping would be obvious?"

"Sadly. However, I think jumping your bones would be an ok medium."

Daniel's breathing hitched as she expertly stroked him. "I think we best practice before tomorrow."

Sam licked her lips and eased herself onto his once more hard cock. "I think we can do a lot of practicing," Sam said, working herself onto him.

The next afternoon Daniel did indeed only kiss Sam, a quick, yet lingering mouth-to-mouth kiss, slight tongue, and the smallest of leg humps from Sam. As Sam boarded the plane, she turned to see Daniel, alone and leaning against one of the posts holding up the overhang. He smiled and waved, giving himself a tight hug. Sam, in return, blew him a kiss and vanished into the plane, counting down the days, hours, minutes and seconds when she'd touch down and could give Daniel all the public affection they both desired to show.


End file.
